DNA and protein sequence analysis programs (including the GCG package) on the supercomputer will be used to analyze and interpret the DNA sequence of mycobacteriophage L5. The entire DNA sequence (52, 297bp) has recently been determined by us, and we are attempting to identify L5 genes and functions of the gene products. This information is useful for understanding the molecular genetics of the mycobacteria, including Mycobacetrium tuberculosis and Mycobacterim leprae. We are currently manipulating the L5 genome to construct recombinant BCG vaccines and to develop tools for rapid diagnosis of tuberculosis.